Clauseus
Armored Scavenger's scavenger OC. Do not use him without my permission!!! Contains spoilers for the Scavenger Series, also created by me. Description Clauseus Vinus, formerly known as King Clauseus I, '''and is known as Clauseus the Liberator, or The Masked One', is possibly the most powerful human animus to have ever had existed in "Human Pyrrhia." He was the force behind the Glorious Revolution, and reigns as Rex-Animus of Glorious Pyrrhia. History (spoilers for the Scavenger Series) Early Life Clauseus has long been identified as the apprentice to the Prophet Yularen and his sorcerer, Alonquin. Estimates confirm his birth date to be the year 3277 ATS, making Clauseus' age to be about 1,735 years old as of ''Escaping Peril. Clauseus was born in a small village in the Claw of the Clouds Mountains. He came into the world on a warm spring day to an animus parents, a Zelengorodian mother and a Cecurian/Aredonian father. There were two famous stories about Clauseus' early life, one being that his family was killed in a dragon raid, and the other was that his first true love rejected him, leaving him heartbroken. Both of these stories were thought to have been the source of Clauseus' hate, but neither of the tales were actually true. In reality, Clauseus lost his parents at a young age, both giving their lives for Clauseus during a time known as the Great Animus Massacre. His family was slaughtered by animus-hunters, but by his parents' sacrifice the young boy was able to escape and live the next few years of his life on the streets of a town. When Clauseus was fifteen years old, a man with prophetic visions named Yularen discovered Vinus on the street after receiving a vision. The Massacre had forced Yularen to hide his abilities, and to find a successor to pass down his legacy. Yularen took Clauseus in. For the next twenty years, Clauseus learned to master his animus powers to their fullest potential with the help of the animus Alonquin, Yularen's brother and a sorcerer. Clauseus began to drift to darker and more mysterious arts as his thirst became unquenchable. Yularen and Alonquin slowly and carefully taught Clauseus forbidden magic, and one day he disappeared. Clauseus had taken every scroll, every potion, and every object that belonged to Alonquin. He would not be seen for almost two-thousand years. Yularen spent the rest of his life looking into the future and writing prophecies. Along with Alonquin, they created 'The Topaz Gem Prophecy', along with other works based off of their visions to warn their descendants of a future darkness. Yularen died at the age of a hundred and one. Alonquin enchanted the topaz gems and had hidden them, and before his death he appointed guardian for them. He died at the age of eighty-seven during one of the last animus hunts. For the next one-thousand seven hundred years, Clauseus hid among the people of Pyrrhia, but he also lived in a deep cave system, isolating him from the entire world. He trained himself everyday and he discovered new kinds of magic and spells never before known. He mastered the dark arts, and he prepared for his grand plan, which had been brewing ever since his traumatizing childhood. During this time, Clauseus had learned from other animi as well, even reading the stories and writings of dragons and cults. The War In the year 5000, twelve years before the War of 5012 and the end to the SandWing War of Succession, Clauseus finally took his plan to its next phase. Disguised as an Aredonian warrior, Clauseus spent twelve years blending in by living a seemingly normal life in Cecuria. However, the first thing he did after returning was searching for the Topaz Gems. He was unable to, and in the process he killed the Gems' Guardian, the father of Wladylaw Nowak. By 5012, the disguised Clauseus had gained a number of anti-monarch supporters and he was powerful enough to topple King Ares and become king instead. The world saw him as mad when he declared an ultimatum declaring that all the scavenger nations rise and join together to take Pyrrhia back from the dragons. He created the Coalition Against Dragons, but his enemies created an alliance against him, and soon the War of 5012 broke out. Supposedly, Clauseus fought with the intent to wipe out all the dragons of Pyrrhia, and he had climbed Jade Mountain to perform a spell that would crush all off his enemies at once. However, a group led by Wladyslaw Nowak, Grand Hetman of the Kingdom of Bielska, with possession of the Topaz Gems, stopped the spell from taking place. Both Clauseus and Wladyslaw fell off of Jade Mountain, and they were presumed to have died. Glorious Revolution However, Clauseus did not perish, nor did Wladyslaw. It was only part of the plan, which had entered its next stage. With the world believing he was dead along with its hero, Clauseus took the form of the dead Tsar of Zelengorod. He also was behind the "Four Terrors." The first terror was a continent-wide massacre of royalty, which ended up killing many, but not all, rulers and their families. The second was the summoning of "The Ancient Beast," a powerful and mysterious dragon who would become his judge of both scavengers and dragons. The third terror was the Masked Army, who were the spirits of fallen soldiers of the past, wanting to fight for Pyrrhia once again. Lastly, the last terror was the return of many great animi, who had died ages ago, but were brought back to life by the magic of Clauseus. Clausues tricked a cultist named Konrad into helping him find the Mask of Simeon. Clauseus then took over Terchen, an important city which became his capitol and sight of his palace. Finally, Clauseus began the "Glorious Revolution." All across Pyrrhia, peasants and other people looking for equality and unity joined Clauseus and his Masked Army in a revolt against the nobility and royalty of the nations of Pyrrhia. He created "Glorious Pyrrhia," a large scavenger empire, ruled by animuses and inhabited by scavengers who were willing to give up their unique ways of life and culture to achieve unity and equality in wealth and class. Clauseus became "Rex-animus", king-animus of Glorious Pyrrhia, who sits on the throne at Terchen and plans to bring all of Pyrrhia into his realm of order. Personality Clauseus is an emotionless, quiet, and unsettling man. Before becoming the Masked One, Clauseus acted fiery, ambitious, and a great leader who was very charismatic. After he became Rex-Animus, he tends to be alone or with the animuses he had brought back. Clauseus does not speak much at all, nor does he seem to be feeling anything such as happiness, love, anger, depression, or content. Clauseus spends most of his time alone, busy with his powers and his "Glorious Pyrrhia." He spends most of his time sitting on his throne, all alone in the dark with two Masked guards, or in a locked room doing things that no one knows about. Clauseus does not react much at all to anything, be it an insult or compliment. He never takes off his Mask. Appearance Clauseus had taken many different forms during his life, but he has rarely been seen with his natural and authentic appearance ever since going into hiding over 1,700 years ago. Clauseus' real appearance is a tall, pale-skinned and thin man with dark black hair and a large beard and facial hair. His eyes are dark, almost black, and he is cold to the touch, but also not strong physically. Clauseus had two important disguises among the many he had worn in his time hiding. After returning he took the guise of an Aredonian warrior, with a mostly shaven head with black stubble, stronger physically, and shorter than he was born with. His second disguise was taking the form of the dead Tsar Dmitry, which he used to trick a cultist. He was tall, had a brown beard and hair, wore armor, and spoke with an accent. Clausues' actual appearance ever since becoming Rex-Animus is masked and hidden. He wears the Mask of Simeon on his face at all times, concealing his facial features and expressions. He also wears gold and silver lamellar armor, grey boots and grey gloves. Over his shoulders he wear a purple cape, and underneath his armor he wears dusty yellow tunics and trousers. Powers and Abilities Clauseus Vinus is an extremely powerful animus who has had over a thousand year to master and discover his abilities and potential. He has an enormous arsenal of spells, and all those little spells combined with a vast array of enchanted objects give him a lot of power. He can use nearly all enchanted objects to their full power, and his own abilities are very sharp. There is a long list of his abilities, but like with most animi, he can use his powers to enchant almost anything, or anyone. '''Life Renewal: '''Before he went into hiding, the animus Alonquin taught Clauseus this spell, a spell that he could not perform with his abilities. Clauseus mastered it and has used it to keep himself alive by giving himself entire lifetimes to live. Before his natural death were to occur, he could reverse the effects of age and his body and mind would become young again. '''Disguise: '''Clauseus can change his appearance and shroud himself into a disguise that looks and feels authentic. He has used this to take many forms, including an Aredonian and a dead Tsar. '''Teleportation: '''Clauseus had the animus ability to move himself from one place to another for short distances, leaving a plume of smoke behind. '''Wind Gust: '''An attack spell that Clauseus used on Jade Mountain He could use his powers to summon a powerful gust or even a storm of violent wind. It could be useful to disable enemies. '''Fire Attack: '''Clauseus summoned fire as a weapon on Jade Mountain, able to use it as a projectile or create a barrier. The fire was usually blue in color, but could be yellow, red, or orange as well. Clauseus has the abilities to have premonitions, feelings of what is about to happen. He cannot look far into the future, nor see different timelines, but he is able to keep himself safe and one step ahead of his enemies by knowing when certain things will happen. However, Clauseus is an animus, not a prophet. Weaknesses As with all animi, the soul of Clauseus is in danger from being lost from the use of magical spells and powers. Despite all the power Clauseus has, even he has secretly admitted to some close ones that even he has so far been unable to fully keep his soul from becoming truly lost. He has a solution that he thinks might temporarily work, and so far has. He had kept his soul from gradually becoming lost, but he fears at one point all the losses added up would strike him down all at once, making him the most insane creature that he would even act human. He also says that "you cannot become mad if you do not know what madness is." Clauseus has tried to lose sense of emotions such as happiness and anger so that perhaps nothing would change if he lost his soul entirely one day. As a human, Clauseus still faced many of the same things another scavengers do, such as illness and tiredness. Being animus does not keep him away from his physical needs, and perhaps his mental ones as well. Relationships Wladyslaw Nowak- Nowak's family have been known to be animus-hunters, and when Clauseus killed Nowak's father, the bitter rivalry continues, especially during the Glorious Revolution. The Ancient Beast- Clauseus had summoned this ancient dragon to be his judge for all scavengers and dragons. Prophet Yularen- Yularen was brought back to life by Clauseus during the Revolution, but Clauseus is not thrilled about the Topaz Gem Prophecy that was created to stop him or Yularen's doubts. However, both were once close and Yularen is Clauseus' eyes to the future as his prophet. Cosmic- A NightWing dragonet whose egg was created by the animus powers of Clauseus for the Ancient Beast. Cosmic wishes he could spend more time with his father, and even Clauseus would want Cosmic to be safe and happy. Category:Scavengers Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Males Category:Characters